melody_osklandfandomcom-20200214-history
Melody 2019
Melody''' 2019 is the 63rd edition of the Osklandic music competition Melody, which selects Oskland's entry for the Eurovision Song Contest 2019. The competition is organised by Oskland Vision (OV) and takes place over an eight-week period between 2 February and 23 March 2019 The format of the competition consists of 8 shows: 6 semi-final rounds, a face off round and a final. An initial 42 entries were selected for the competition through three methods: an open call for song submissions, direct invitations to specific artists and songwriters and an online competition organized by the international help organization THE HOPE together with OV. The 42 competing entries were divided into eight semi-finals, with seven compositions in each. From each semi-final, the songs that earn first and second place qualify directly to the final, while the songs that place third and fourth proceed to the Face Off round. The bottom three songs in each semi-final will be eliminated from the competition. An additional six entries qualify from the Face Off round to the final, bringing the total number of competing entries in the final to 18. All 8 shows are hosted by Henne Firm, a famous Osklandic comedian and TV presenter. '''Format Melody 2019, organised by Oskland Vision(OV), is the twenty second consecutive edition of the contest in which the competition took place in different cities across Oskland. The six semi-finals were held at the Oskaut Arena in Swerriggstad (2 February), the Oskar Bank Arena in Oskstad (9 February), the Långö Convention Centre in Långö(16 February), the Jodex Arena in Rasmholm (23 February), the Kerstiana III Arena in Kerstholm(2 March) and the Hand Arena in Oskholm(9 March). The Face Off round took place at the Gemme Arena in Halmholm on 16 March while the final was held at the Gloria Arena in Star-City on 23 March. An initial 42 entries competed in the semi-finals, with seven entries taking part in each show. The top two entries from each semi-final advanced directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed entries advanced to the Face Off round. The bottom three entries in each semi-final were eliminated. An additional six entries qualified for the final from the Face Off round, bringing the total number of competing entries in the final to 18. Presenters In November 2018, it was speculated by Osklandic tabloid Kvällspressen that internationally and nationally famous comedian and host Henne Firm would be the only presenter of this year's competition. On 7 January 2019, OV confirmed that Henne Firm would be the host of the competition. Firm hosted the competition in 2002 together with fellow comedian Albrekt Yung and singer Mimi Ergenbeck. Competition Schedule Competing Entries Semi-Finals As in previous years, Melody commences with six semi-finals, which determines the twelve entries that advances directly to the final and the twelve entries that qualified to the Second Chance round. Semi-final 1 The first semi-final took place on the 2nd of February 2019 at the Oskaut Arena in Swerriggstad. A total of 449 340 910 votes were cast throughout the show with a total of 987,900 OKR collected for THE HOPE. The viewing figures for the semi-final was 197,100,000. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place on the 9th of February 2019 at the Oskar Bank Arena in Oskstad. A total of 412 587 561 votes were cast throughout the show with a total of 1,129,899 OKR collected for THE HOPE. The viewing figures for the semi-final was 197,400,000. Semi-Final 3 The second semi-final took place on the 16th of February 2019 at the Långö Convention Center in Långö. A total of 406 323 310 votes were cast throughout the show with a total of 1,487,321 OKR collected for THE HOPE. The viewing figures for the semi-final was 198,300,000. Semi-Final 4 The second semi-final took place on the 23rd of February 2019 at the Jodex Arena in Rasmholm. A total of 412 587 561 votes were cast throughout the show with a total of 1,129,899 OKR collected for THE HOPE. The viewing figures for the semi-final was 197,400,000. = Semi-Final 3 The second semi-final takes place on the 16th of February 2019 at the Långö Convention Centre in Långö. A total of 412 587 561 votes were cast throughout the show with a total of 1,129,899 OKR collected for THE HOPE. The viewing figures for the semi-final was 197,400,000. Semi-Final 4